Document inserting systems generally include a plurality of various stations that are each configured for a specific task. For instance, an inserter system typically includes at least one sheet feeding mechanism for supplying a sheet from a supply. Preferably an inserter system includes a collating mechanism located downstream of the sheet feeding mechanism that is functional to collate one or more sheets designated to be inserted into an envelope. A folding mechanism is usually located downstream of the collating mechanism and is operational to fold the sheet collation in a prescribed format. Examples of such folded formats include a z-fold, a c-fold, a half-fold, double-fold, etc. An insertion station is typically located downstream of the folding mechanism and is operational to insert the folded collation into a waiting open envelope.
Inserter systems are used by organizations such as banks, insurance companies and utility companies for producing a large volume of specific mailings where the contents of each mail item are directed to a particular addressee. Additionally, other organizations, such as direct mailers, use inserts for producing a large volume of generic mailings where the contents of each mail item are substantially identical for each addressee. Examples of such high volume inserter systems are the 8, 9 and 14 series inserter systems available from Pitney Bowes, Inc., Stamford, Conn.
However, inserter systems are not limited to such high volume applications as they also have considerably utility in lower volume applications, such as SOHO (small office/home office) applications. An example of such a SOHO inserter system is the tabletop 3 Series inserter system available from Pitney Bowes Limited, Harlow, England. This inserter system has been designed for implementation on an tabletop surface while providing many automated features and requiring little maintenance. In other words, it has been designed to be operated by an ordinary office worker with little or no training in operating inserter systems. Therefore, regarding the operation of such inserters, it is critical that they provide many automated and self adjusting features while having a high degree of reliability. One such area of an inserter where automation and reliability is extremely important is the folding station.
A known difficulty associated with folding stations is when it desired to invert the travel direction of a half-folded collation in the folding station of an inserter. It is desirable to invert the travel direction of a half-folded collation (also known as a single-folded document) when it is required reorient the addressing text printed on a sheet so as to be properly orient that text with respect to an envelope window when inserted therein. In the prior art, a spring loaded stop was implemented in one of the folding plates to effect the change of direction of a half-folded document. However, it has been found that such spring loaded stops are costly as they require added structure and often prove unreliably.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to overcome the difficulties associated with folding stations for inverting the travel direction of a half-folded collation in the folding station of an inserter system.